Shorty
by glamglaceon
Summary: Lightly based on episode 38. During the Generation of Miracles's meeting, Kagami decides to open his big mouth. Will Kagami survive Akashi's punishment? Read and find out!


**Title**: Shorty

**Author**: glamglaceon

**Summary**: Based on episode 38. As the Generation of Miracles gets ready to disperse, Kagami decides to open his big mouth. Will he face the famous punishment of Akashi Seijuro? Read and find out!

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basket. The rights belong properly to its author and various companies.

**Notes: **-rubs back of head- Well… it's been awhile, yeah? Anyway, this is my first venture into Kuroko no Basket, and another dip into humor. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as it is amusing me to finally write this scene out. Please be gentle on me as I try to write these wonderful characters out. This will play out differently than what happened in episode 38, but it is for good reason. ^^

- Shorty -

"Long time no see," Akashi greeted his former teammates, coming to a halt at the top stair. The other 5 Generation of Miracles members were perched on a different level but each turned their heads to look at their old captain as their names were called out one by one. "Shintaro, Daiki, Ryota, Atsushi, and Tetsuya."

Furihara, Kuroko's teammate, still remained frozen beside the bluenette. THIS was Kuroko's former captain? He was a lot shorter than Furihara expected, with red messy hair (similar to Kuroko's), and a crimson red eye and a dark gold eye. On anyone else, it would look wrong, but the two different eye colors fit him. He wore the white and blue team jacket and pants of Rakuzan High School.

The red-head frowned as he noticed an extra body next to the passer. "Excuse me, I would like to speak only to my former teammates. Please leave."

Furihara gulped. He turned to leave only to find his feet were glued to the pavement. _Oh man… I want to leave, I really do, but I can't move! I thought it was bad facing each one of them alone on the court, but with all of them here…_

Kuroko turned to his teammate. "Furihara-kun? Are you alright?"

Aomine snorted from his spot. "Some babysitter you have, Tetsu."

Furihara burst out into a cold sweat as 6 pairs of eyes were on him, including the gaze of the captain of the Generation of Miracles. "I…"

A hand settled itself on the shaking teen's shoulder. Furihara jumped and turned around, only to sigh in relief as it was just Kagami. The taller teen grinned as his red eyes swept over the gathered teens in front of him.

Akashi's eyes narrowed, his hand twitching. "Who are you?"

The other Generation of Miracles held in their snorts of laughter, including Kuroko, even if his face never revealed his amusement. Akashi beat the information "I am absolute and I know everything" into their skulls since day one. It was clear the shorter red-head knew who Kagami was, but was playing dumb.

"Kagami Taiga, number 10 of Seirin High School," Kagami announced, his grin still on his face. "And you must be Akashi Seijuro."

Akashi leaned against the handrail of the stairs. Midorima slapped his free hand to his face. Aomine let out a groan and leaned back on his hands. Murasakibara reached into his bag of chips and shoved one into his mouth. Kise shook his head. Kuroko silently sent prayers for his air-headed teammate.

"I am, yes. However, I do not recall calling you here."

Kagami grinned even wider. "I just wanted to say hi, and to see who the captain of the famous Generation of Miracles was."

Akashi eyed the taller teen up and down, then headed down the stairs. "Shintaro, may I borrow your scissors?"

The atmosphere around the Generation of Miracles was tense.

"Why?" Midorima asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Akashi met the green-haired teen's eyes. "Do I need to make that an order?" He then chuckled. "I just want to cut my hair. That is all."

The shooter shot the shorter teen a suspicious look but handed over the scissors to the other boy. Aomine leaned forward eagerly. There was no way that Akashi just wanted a pair of scissors to cut his hair.

"I must admit," Akashi began, climbing down the stairs until he was close to Kuroko, Furihara, and Kagami, "that I was surprised Seirin came this far into the Winter Cup, but I am pleased. This will be a rare event indeed, with all 6 members of the Generation of Miracles participating in separate teams."

Without warning, the shorter teen lunged toward Kagami, scissors in hand. Kagami's eyes widened and he sidestepped the attack but only barely. A small cut appeared on his cheek and it beaded with red blood. Furihara stared at Akashi in horror and Kuroko's eyes were slightly wide.

"I do not like disobedience," Akashi hissed under his breath, still standing next to Kagami. "I am absolute. Everyone follows my order, including my former teammates. I did not call you here, Kagami Taiga of Seirin, and therefore I expect you to stay far away from _my_ teammates and I."

Kagami growled. He did not like this Akashi guy at all. How did Kuroko manage to deal with this kid for 3 years? Scratch that, how the heck did Kuroko stay sane being with ANY of these other teens?

"I can do what I want when I want, shorty," Kagami said loudly.

A series of gasps followed his comment. Akashi's heterochromatic eyes narrowed even further, the red and gold colors burning brightly. Kuroko closed his eyes and shook his head. Kise's golden eyes were comically huge and he was trying desperately to not laugh. Midorima let out a sigh, muttering under his breath. Murasakibara stopped eating his chips and turned his attention to both of the red-heads. Aomine seemed to be choking back a laugh.

"You dare…" Akashi whispered. He gripped the scissors tightly in his hand. The shorter red-head took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Please," Kuroko said, stepping toward Akashi. "Do not hurt Kagami."

Red and gold eyes met powder blue eyes. The two stared at each other. As they did, Kagami stared at the two. Was it just him, or was there something between the two shorties? He turned to the other teens and was surprised to see them looking bored.

Akashi moved away from the bluenette and headed back up the stairs. "Kagami Taiga, count yourself lucky for today. However, do not hold your breath should Seirin ever meet Rakuzan on the courts."

"That's all?" Aomine sputtered. "What a waste…" The tan teen yelped and ducked as the scissors sailed toward him and planted themselves inches from his hand.

Akashi whirled around and eyed his former teammates. "I called this meeting together to confirm something, but looking at your eyes tells me that you all know what to do." 6 pairs of eyes hardened simultaneously. "Next time we meet will be on the court. I wish you all the best of luck." Red and gold eyes landed back on Kuroko before Akashi strode off.

Kise was the first to move. He stretched his long arms above his head and walked down the stairs. He clamped a hand on Kagami's shoulder. "You should never have opened your mouth, Kagamicchi," he whispered. He nodded to Kuroko and left, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Aomine was next. He said nothing to anyone as he headed to the hotel his team was staying at. Kuroko's eyes followed him, watching him sadly.

Midorima and Murasakibara seemed to move at the same time. The green-haired teen glared at Kagami as he passed. "You are an idiot," he hissed. "I'm tempted to let you win, just to see the look on your face when you meet Rakuzan on the court. You should know better than to irritate our former captain." Murasakibara continued to munch on his chips, so he never said anything.

Only Furihara, Kagami, and Kuroko were remaining. Kagami blinked and stared down at his partner. "Eh, what did I do?"

Kuroko wanted to hit his partner badly.

- End -


End file.
